


Hold Me Close....(Kitten!Louis & Chef!Liam

by CarrotcakeLarry15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotcakeLarry15/pseuds/CarrotcakeLarry15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, a battered and broken hybrid that no one wanted. Liam, the over working chef that needs a special someone. These two meet and sparks fly...but dose this love carry hidden dangers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close....(Kitten!Louis & Chef!Liam

~16 year old Louis and 19 year old Liam~

Lilo AU's #1

Early mornings in the kitchen are fun...but damn they are long! I walked up to my flat building after a long day of cooking in the kitchen at 'The Shamrock'... _The next time that Niall asks me to go into business with him, I am going to put him **in** the trunk of **my** car and that car into the ocean. _

In all honesty, working for my best friend is fun, but working in the kitchen can be a real pain. Not many chefs at my age of 19, are offered a job right out of school, and thankfully, The Shamrock, was gaining a lot of popularity which means more business and that means more money....unfortunately that also means much longer hours.

I walked up to my building to find a short, caramel haired boy with a maroon beanie, blue hoodie, black skinney jeans, and what looked like black TOMS; he was sitting on a black suite case with a yellow duffle bag sitting next to him. I walked up to the boy and cleared my throat "Mate, you ok?" The boy jolted slightly, his light blue eyes wide with shock and possibly fear.

"Um-yeah....are you L-liam by chance?"

I gave this boy a shaky nod, wonder as to how he knew my name.

"I'm L-louis. Your foster cat-boy..thing. Sorry 'bout the stutter...I-I-I'm f-f-f-freezing."

I mentally face palmed myself, I had completely forgotten that I had applied to be a hybrid foster parent a few months back. I'd also managed to forget that I had received a notice from the agency saying that I have been selected to be a foster parent for a hybrid...Crap!!! How long has he been sitting here?! "I'm L-louis." He exclaimed again, extending a shaky hand from his pockets. I took his small hand in mine and smiled back reassuringly.

"Well Louis, can I ask why you're standing out here? You could've just waited in the front lobby, you didn't have to wait out here it's freezing."

Louis' head dropped and he sniffled slightly. "The m-man behind the desk told me to either go to a room or g-g-get out before he called the police." I grimaced at that, I felt bad that Louis' first experience here was one of rudeness; I nodded and grabbed Louis' duffle bag of the ground with a smile "Well, lets head on up, it's getting late and you must very cold. Hungry to maybe?"

Louis smiled and nodded.

I swung Louis' yellow duffle over my shoulder and patted his shoulder, leading him back in to the building which he was cast out of.

"eh, boy, I thought I told you to get! Don't make me call the police! Or the **POUND**!"

_Ok that's it!_ A growl erupted in my throat as I glared at the man. "He's with _me_ Ronald!"

Ronald instantly shut up and nodded sheeply. "Right, sorry Mr.Payne."

I walked Louis into the elevator and pressed the button to take us up to the top floor. _What?! Being a chef for a top of the line restaurant pay's....especially when your parents are so proud that they paid for you new place._

"I'm sorry about Ronald...he can be a real jerk at times. * _chuckles_ *"

Nothing. Louis didn't even so much as crack a smile. A tad disappointed I was that I couldn't make him laugh, but I was determined to make Louis' first night a little better than it had started off thank to the jerk downstairs.

* _Bing_ * We walked off the elevator and I led Louis to my room, Apt. #639...not the "pent house", but it was basically the same thing. "Here we are. Again I'm really sorry about earlier...I hope to, no, I promise to make it up to you some how." I looked down to Louis and was met with two light blue eyes. They seemed so lost and unsure, much like those of a puppy but they also seemed sad, scared, unwanted even. None the less, they were the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen... _Wait! Hold up, what's going on?_

Opening the door, I pushed through and held it open as Louis walked in. "Well here we are, home sweet home. I hope you don't mind the slight mess in the kitchen...*chuckles* I honestly haven't been home long enough to clean much of anything." Louis put his suite case over by the couch and shrugged.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm used to it."

I smiled and placed his duffle next to his suite case and took off my jacket. "So, let me give you a tour of this...place I call home." Louis took off his TOMS, placing them down next to my sneakers.

"Over here is the living room, and behind me is the kitchen where I'm probably going to be seen a majority of my free time...and life." Louis chuckled quietly as he followed close behind. I'd done a mental victory dance as I had managed to get the little guy to at least chuckle...SCORE!! "*chuckle* Now down this hallway is the first floor bathroom, and laundry room. Come on I'll show you the upstairs."

I softly and slowly reached for Louis' hand, and watched for any signs of Louis feeling threatened the closer I got. Louis looked down at my hand as it inched closer, even though I was sure that he was going to freak out and swat it away I was shocked when he had raised his hand, placing it in mine. Louis looked up at me with a small smile trying stretch across his face.

"Oh. Watch your step."

Louis looked up at me and nodded as I led him up the stairs. "Ok, so the bathroom's down to the left. Studies right through that door there. My room's the corner one from the stairs and **your** room's right here."

I pushed open the door right down the hall from mine, but before I let Louis in I turned in so that I was standing in the doorway. "Close your eyes first." Louis playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Liam...This is pretty ridiculous."

"Don't worry....Please, I want you to be surprised."

Louis playfully rolled his eyes again and closed his eyes anyway. To be sure that Louis closed his eyes tight enough, I whipped around him and covered his closed eyes with my hands.

"Liam, my eyes are closed * _haha_ *."

I slowly guided him through the door and laughed some. "I know...Just a precaution."

Once we were through the door without me leading Louis into any sharp corners and standing in the middle of the room I started to remove my hands from his eyes "Ok now, open....I hope you like it." I stepped off to the side, leaning against the door pane; I'm guessing that Louis has opened his eyes by the small gasp that I'd heard.

"Liam...I, love it!" Louis ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you like it."

I had painted the wall's a light blue about a month ago; I honestly had no idea if Louis was going to like it, but I took a risk and did it anyway. I had also changed the bedding to cute black sheets an comforter with blue pillows; I also found a number of book's that I had liked when I was Louis' age not to long ago and loaded the small book self with them. The whole room was just so calm looking with all the books, the small desk under the large window, number of small pictures, and the large quote that Zayn had painted 'You can only forget a past that has mirrored your future'.

I was unsure if Louis was going to like it, but, as it turns out, he loves it.

"I'm going to go and get your things ok?"

I didn't wait for a response as I went back downstairs and grabbed Louis' duffle bag and suite case. On my way back up the stairs I heard a loud purring coming from outside Louis' room, and when I walked into the room found Louis curled up in the bed basking in the warmth that the heating vent provides. He was rubbing his head softly against the pillows, and I was wondering why _....Harry!!....You are a dead man!_

"Lou...You ok mate?"

Louis gave out a strangled 'mew' as a response and I knew right then that Harry had gone behind my back and had done exactly what I told him not to do...he went and hid a packet of catnip under Louis' covers and/or pillows...great. "Hey, Louis, I need to check something -um, could you please-AH!" I didn't realize that Louis was going to pounce, but when he did he didn't just make me stumble, no he freaking leaped across the bed and tackling me down to the floor. After a minute Louis crawled off me and ran into some corner of the room; while he was off in 'Lala Land', I scampered over to the pillow that Louis was cuddling and shook it until a packet of catnip fell onto my lap. _Harry f**king Styles, you are so dead._

I took the catnip over to the window, opening it, and throwing it out. _Be gone you devil's spawn!!_ And disposing of the little "Present" that Harry had left for Louis wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

Louis was sitting under the desk with his knees pulled up to his chest, for a moment I was thinking that this was a part of the catnip, but after a minute of sitting in silence I heard sirens from an ambulance.... _oh._

"Lou, it's ok. That's just an ambulance bud, please come out."

Louis shook his head, crouching farther in on himself. Sighing, I racked my brain for an idea on how to get Louis out from under the desk, but everything I came up with involved dragging him out...not a good idea. A few minutes passed with more loud sirens passing and Louis growing even more scared, he started shaking and sniffling, tears brimming hie eye's; I just couldn't take ut anymore, I just wouldn't tale seeing him cry.

I crawled under the desk next to Louis, we were almost touching knee-to-knee. I could visibly see him stiffen as I'd gotten closer: "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna help. Alright?" Louis' eyes flickered from me to the red flashing lights from the number of ambulance and other service vehicles that were either parked in traffic or passing by down in the streets below.

He nodded slowly and cautiously released the near air tight grip around hi legs; I slowly extended a hand to Louis as he started to uncurl himself as he let me snake my arm around his waist, sliding him over until he's hit my leg.

It seemed that Louis had started to calm down slightly when a very loud firetruck blared down the dark London streets.... _Thank you, to whoever decided that tonight was going to be the night to burn down half the block or have any other interesting accident._ Louis jumped slightly, cowering into my shoulder before pushing my arms to the side, climbing onto my lap. As Louis made his way into my lap hi beanie fell off and down his back onto my knee; Louis gripped the front of my 't' shirt with one hand while the other was gripping the waist line of my shorts. He started shaking in my arms and mumbling something along the lines of 'make the noise stop' into my chest.

I sighed and started to wrap my arms around Louis' shaking figure; his hair was soft to the touch and that was just by tucking his head under my chin. "Shh, it's going to go away soon Lou. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen." As the sirens passed, I hummed 'You'll be in my heart' from the Disney movie 'Tarzan' and it seemed to be calming him down to the point that he wasn't hyperventilating as hard.

"Better?" Louis looked up at me and nodded.

"yeah, sorry about that. Guess old habits don't die hard. haha." Louis said as he look down, my shirt suddenly very interesting to him.

I smiled sweetly, not wanting to challenge him any farther; then taking Louis' chin in my hand. I pulled Louis' face up close to mine: "It's ok. That's why I'm here, to help and protect you." The air fell silent and Louis had finally calmed down to slow breath and no harsh rapid ones, he was so much more peaceful then he was about ten minutes ago. Louis' grip had lightened up slightly, but he still had a very tight drip on my shirt. Softly, I brought my fight hand up to Louis' head and my left up to his back, rubbing slow circles with my finger tips. At the contact Louis stiffened slightly, but the pattern of the circles that I was drawing soothed him; Louis' hair was so incredibly soft that I couldn't resist to just slowly card my hand through it, brushing over his bent back triangle shaped ears.

Louis' ears popped up after I had brushed over them. tickling the tip of my nose and cheek. I chuckled at the tingles that were spreading across my face. Louis slowly looked back up again only this time instead of having a frightened frown darken his face, he sported a bright smile. And a beautiful smile it was, the way that the corners of his eyes would squint from the force of his smile was so cute; he looked...not fairy like, but more angel like. "Did my ears tickle you?" I nodded. "I am going to be honest, I wasn't expecting them to be as...soft as they were." Louis giggled and moved his ears about in different directions. It looked so odd to be honest, and as his ears moved, I saw a shiny object caught on the side "What's that?"

Louis cocked his head slightly to the side before he caught on to what I was talking about. "Oh this?" The right ear popped up and Louis pointed to two silver dots and a silver ring in the middle. "I got the when I turned 14. Do you not like it, I could take them out." As Louis brought a hand up to start taking out the piercings, I brought my hand up and stopped him. "No, it's fine. Besides, it suites you. I like it." Louis smiled and let me lead his hand away softly.

Now that the sirens were long gone and all was quiet, Louis looked over to the door expectantly "Can we...Ah, could we go and get something to eat? I'm starving." I nodded, checking my watch I saw that it was 7:30, _Time for dinner anyway._

Once we'd crawled out from the desk I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some pasta, spices, shrimp, and other stuff. While I was preparing the shrimp and sauce, I'd noticed that Louis wasn't in the room. "Hey Li, where are the towels?" Li? "Ah, in the closet next to the bathroom. Down the hall, two doors down from your room." I heard some more shuffling and doors opening "Ok, thank you!"

Then I heard the water start up. Ten minutes passed and I had finished making the sauce down to the point where I could mix in the shrimp and let it sit, so I moved on to the pasta.

I had placed my dish on the table when Louis walked in wearing black sweats, a deep red v-neck and two different colored socks: a blue one and a red one. "What smells good? Ooh, is that shrimp?" I caught Louis trying to pick up a piece of shrimp from the pasta bowel, so I playfully slapped his hand. "Be patient, k Lou?" Louis rolled his eyes and sat down.

I placed a glass of water down in front of Louis and took a seat next to him. "And yes it is shrimp. Now you can dig in." We made small talk throughout dinner, including Louis saying how mt cooking was 'a god given talent'.

"Liam, where did you learn to cook food like this?"

Louis asked while he helped put away the dishes and while I was putting left overs away/ "I went to West Point Cooking Academy after I graduated high school; then after that, my friend Niall opened up a restaurant/bar offering me a job, and now I cook the food there." After closing the refrigerator, I turned around to find Louis holding one of my back up restaurant uniforms with extreme care. Louis traced his finger tips over the restaurant's shamrock logo and my name stitched on the front left.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Louis looked up at me with a lop-sided grin and nodded. "Hey, maybe you could come to work with me tomorrow?" Louis's grin grew and nearly broke his face by the sheer force of his wide smile. "Oh that would be awesome!" He then attacked me in a tight hug "Thanks Liam!" I loved how happy I had managed to make Louis with just a few words.

Patting Louis' back I engulfed back in an even tighter hug. "No problem buddy, now we need to get some sleep cause you've got a big day tomorrow." Louis let me go and scampered off to his room while I stayed back to turn off the lights.

"Good night, Lou." I closed Louis' door and made my way to my room. I was laying on my bed reading through Louis' file. It was about 11:30 and I should be asleep as well, but this is far more important.

* _Bang_ * "Li!"

The shriek alone had made me jump as my bedroom door flew open and Louis was running towards me, jumping on to my bed, and curling up into my side with both his arms stretched around my waist. He was a shaking mess. What on earth happened? After my breathing calmed down I put the file down on to my bed side table before scooping up the 16 year old into my arms. "Boo, what's wrong?"

Louis was a hyperventilating mess once again and I had no idea why, there wasn't any sirens blaring so I really wasn't sure what was going on to make him so upset. "N-nightmare...Yy-you died!" I froze...Louis was this upset because someone had killed me in a dream? "We were sitting in the living room; then someone barged in through the door and started yelling. He was very big and he was waving a g-gun around. You did all you could to fight him o-off, but he grabbed me. Y-you looked so scared, I swear he was going to shoot **me** , b-but I bit him and he threw me to the ground a-and then....It was horrible!"

Loud sobs racked Louis' body as he cried into my chest. "Sh sh, Lou it's ok. Everything's ok, see I'm ok." Louis looked up at me, tears streaming down his face; he pushed my chest back and crawled up onto my lap, curling up over my mid section. "C-can I stay here tonight?" I'm not an evil person...Who could say no?! "Of course. Now move for a minute please." I carefully picked up Louis and placed him down beside me so that I could turn off the lamp and pull open the covers. As soon as I was laying down and the covers were pulled up to my chin, a large lump scurried over to me and Louis's head popped up from under the covers. _How did he- I don't wanna know._ Louis wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head onto my chest.

"Good night Liam."

_Liam, what are you doing?! Louis is most likely, no not most likely, he is, a minor and here you are cuddling with him!! You are 19 years old, an adult, his foster parent no less!!...Brain, shut it. Louis just needs someone to love him, and who said I hated it?_

I'd set aside my troubled thoughts and wrapped my arms around Louis' small frame, and slowly sliding into a deep sleep "Night Louis. Sweet dreams, love."

* _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ * * _Clack_ * _I hate waking up._

"Yawn."

The morning came way too fast. I started to get up when something, or someone, tightened it's grip onto my waist. "No leave, stay." Looking down I saw a half asleep Louis holding onto my waist. "But Lou, I need to get ready for work bud." Somehow I'd managed to get Louis to let me go so that I could get ready; but it wasn't easy.

I stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but boxers after a quick shower; force of habit. Walking downstairs I grabbed my uniform from the closet and ran back upstairs to my room. "Liam?" Walking back into the room I'd completely forgotten about Louis even being in there, so you could say that I was more than embarrassed walking back in nothing but boxers."Y-yeah Lou?" I looked over my shoulder nervously towards the bed to find Louis sitting there rubbing his eyes, he looked fairly tired but was slowly getting up and out of his slumberous state.

"We going now?"

"Not until I get dressed....Well not until we're both dressed."

Neatly placing my shirt onto the desk chair, I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Louis.

As soon as I sat down, Louis crawled over and laid his head down on to my lap. "Still...soo...sleepy....Why must you work so early?" Should I tell him that the place doesn't open until late tonight and I just have to show up early to prep-food? "I know it's early, but could you please get dressed. You can sleep in onto of the booths near the kitchen if you want." Louis groaned, he really was very tired, and I wasn't really sure how to get him to get the boy up. "Five more minutes please."I rolled my eyes and tried again "if you get up now than you can help me cook some of the food."

His eyes snapped open and it was almost immediate that Louis hot up. "Fore real?" Louis looked so excited that I knew there was no going back now. "Yeah..now get dressed, k?" Louis nodded before almost flying out of the room, I chuckled and proceeded to get ready.

"Louis, you ready?" I was, trying but failing at, buttoning my uniform shirt when I walked into Louis' room...right into him not wearing a shirt. "Whoa! Sorry Lou, I'll come back." Louis turned around and smiled "Nah, it's fine. You can stay."

I smiled nervously as Louis walked towards me, still shirtless. I looked him over and taking notice to the muscles that built his arms and chest...and it looked hot. He stopped about six inches out in front of me; Slowly Louis brought his hands up to my chest, and softly moved them over the surface of my skin and around my hips over behind the inside of my shirt stopping at my back, pulling himself close. As soon as Louis' chest met mine, I could feel my skin heat up at the contact; Louis looked up and smiled at me before closing any remaining space...turning it into a shirtless hug.

"Thanks again Li."

I smiled and hugged him back "No trouble Louis, now hurry and get dressed."

Louis pulled back slowly and nodded before ascending to his suite case like white on rice.... _When did that get in here?_

"Liam, which shirt should I wear: The striped one, or the black button up?" I looked up from tieing the laces from my blue sneakers to look at Louis' clothes. "Um...I like the striped one." With a sweet smile Louis nodded "Me to."

Once we were both dressed, I dodged into the kitchen to grab Louis and I an apple along with my coat. "Ready?" I found Louis standing in the doorway adjusting his beanie carefully over his ears, only to take it back off again. "Yeah. Beanie or no beanie?"

"I'll hang onto it if you want?" Louis smiled before handing over the maroon colored beanie. I grabbed the flat key and walked behind over to the door "Ok, here we go."

We walked out of the building and into the busy rush of New York's 'lower east side' (( **A/N: Go with it.** )) heading to South Manhattan. "Stick close to me, ok?" I looked down to Louis as we approached the subway. We were waiting for the train to get here, and people were starting to pack into the subway station; the situation was making me very nervous for Louis' safety. "How much longer Li?" I looked back down at Louis as he nervously shifted closer to me, his ears flinching at every sound. He looked so uncomfortable and I just couldn't stand it. "Oh, just a few more minutes."

I placed a comforting hand on the small of Louis' back as our train pulled up. We piled in and quickly got a seat. Louis sat next to the window, and I took the isle seat; as the subway started up I looked down at Louis as he nervously shuffled around in his seat "You ok?" He glanced up at me, a nervous smile on his face "Yeah...just not used to the amount of people on this subway." With a soft nod, I swung an arm over Louis' shoulder's, pulling him close "Don't worry, the next stop is ours."

As we piled off the train, Louis grabbed my hand tightly as we took to the New York streets. We made our way up the crosswalk and Louis grew very excited as we crossed the streets over to the front doors of The Shamrock; I took out my phone and called Niall "Hey, man. I'm standing outside, you in?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in two."

Niall magically appeared at the front door to let up in. "Hi, Li. Who's your friend...Is he the foster kid you were talking about?" I could feel a blush glow into my cheeks as Louis chuckled. "Yeah, I'm Louis Tomlinson. You must be Niall." Louis took Niall's outstretched hand confidently. Wow, where did that come from? "Yeah, that's me, Niall Horan, owner of the place." I didn't realize this, but looking down I saw Louis' fingers still laced into my own....adn he didn't seemed bothered by it one bit. _Not bothering anyone....so why bring it up?_

"Nice place." _Well they're getting along better than I thought they would_. I smiled at Niall before tugging Louis along. "Come on Lou, time to head to the kitchen." Niall told Louis to not feel like a stranger and to come to the bar whenever he wanted...but not without me there.

*Kitchen time*

"Whatch'a doing?"

Louis popped out from behind of...well, nowhere. He looked over all the vegetables that I was currently placing on a pan. "I am about to bake some mixed vegetables in the oven. Wanna help?" Louis' eyes lit up as he slotted himself next to me, I'd hand Louis the cut up cucumber and squash so that he could put them in neat rows until he filled the pan.

"Can I put it in the oven?"

With a soft smile I nodded. "Sure, but here let me help, ok?" Louis nodded briskly as I handed him a pair of oven mitts. We both took a side of the pan, carrying it over to the oven, I opened the door with a sheer wall of heat blasting my arms "Be careful, it's very hot." Louis looked at me and smiled. "Ok, but you should be even more careful...Because you're very hot as well." My eyes shot up at Louis... He just-did her just-I'm hot?! I was in shock from what he'd just said. As I closed the oven door, Louis sauntered over and bumped our hips together. I giggled and ruffled his hair "You're really cool, Li." My chest felt all warm and fuzzy at the compliment; before I could totally understand what was happening, Louis was standing on his tip toes, placing his lips on my cheek.

I was in complete and utter confusion....maybe it was bliss. Most likely a little bit of both. Louis' lips were so soft, I found myself wanting to feel his lips on mine even more now; I bet that they would feel even softer there- _Whoa, hold up there buddy!_

_Brain? What's wrong?_

_What's wrong...I'll tell you what's wrong. Louis' what's wrong...Dose the term 'Minor' mean anything to you?! The boy's 16...and how old are you, 19, ya crazy MOFO!!_

_Well first off, yes that term dose mean something to me, and second I'm well aware of the age...oh wait-_

_You get it now?_

_Shut it brain._

"Liam?"

I looked back down and saw a semi hurt looking Louis looking he could be close to tears.

"Did I do something wrong?...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I just thought that it wouldn't change anything-"

I lightly clasped a hand over Louis' mouth, silencing his babble. I chuckled softly and let my hand slide around to cup his cheek: "It's fine. It just surprised me is all." Louis' face visibly relaxed, a soft blush rising onto his cheeks. I gathered all the courage in my body before allowing myself to lower my head down to his, planting a light kiss to the cheek I wasn't holding.

Pulling away was harder than it should've been, but hey what can I say... _You're going to be arrested.-Shut it brain!_

Louis' eyes fluttered open and he uttered an adorable giggle.

I moved back from Louis slowly, and went back to preparing the food for tonight.

~A couple of hours later~

"Hey Louis, I'm short staffed...Well there were only two people here to begin with, but it's just you and me tonight...So, could you please help me?"

Louis' eyes bugged out and his ears popped up "Of course!!" He hopped to my side, all smiles. "What do we do first?"

I chuckled lightly at his enthusiasm. "Well we've got to wait for a customer to order something. Then we can start preparing dishes." He nodded and we patiently waited.

A few minutes passed when our first orders came in. "Ok, Louis go into the pantry and grab a blue container of mixed vegetables, and I'll grab the spices." We were just knocking out orders left and right, even **with** the other professional cook at my side, I've never gotten this many orders done at once, ever.

"Ok, now place that plate on the-"

A loud scream stopped my speech, followed by loud yelling that were telling people to get on the ground. Louis whimpered and clung to my arm. Looking down at a very terrified Louis, I could see the fear flickering like a black flame in his eyes. "Shh, babe, it's ok. Let's just get on the floor now, ok?" Louis looked deep into my eyes and nodded shakily.

We dropped down to the floor and hid behind the main counter, listening to some guy shouting orders at Karen, out hostess who works next to Niall. "Give us the money!" Was all Lou and I could hear.

I was worried, _What if someone got hurt, what if **Louis** got hurt?! _

I draped an arm around Louis pulling him as close as possible, but that just wasn't enough to comfort either one of us...So I did the one thing that I knew would help; I pulled Louis onto my lap. Louis was a shaking mess, and bringing his head into my chest was probably one of the only things that were keeping him from freaking out completely; fear was bubbling inside my chest when I heard a loud whimper, I knew it wasn't from Louis and them my worry grew ten fold as that meant it could've come from Niall.

"Is there anyone else?! Are there any other employee's?!"

I knew that there were going to come here sooner or later, and the last thing I wanted was for Louis to be hurt. "Lou, babe. I need you to take my phone and hoodie, go hide and call for help, love. Can you do that?" Louis' eyes were brimmed with tears and fear, his head shaking vigorously. "No. I want to stay with you." My heart clenched at his fear to leave me, but I knew he could be hurt or even killed if he stayed. "Please, Lou. It's my job to keep you safe, I love you to much to see you possibly get hurt.Please, for me, hide."

Louis took my phone in his small hands, and slipped it my hoodie on over his head."L-love you, Lili." Louis pressed a kiss to my cheek before running off to hide and hopefully call for help.

"You better not be wrong boy, or else we've got a bullet with **your** name one it."

Niall was then shoved through the door, his body making a sickening smack to the ground against the floor.

"Sorry Liam."

Getting a good look at Niall's face, I cringed; he had blood dripping from his split bottom lip, his nose was turning a painful shade of blue, his left eye looked like it was slowly sweeling, and that was just his face. I'd tried to get over to help him up, but, faster than I could process, a gun barrel was pressed against my skull. My eyes switched up to meet the glare of a masked man with black eyes, like those of a shark.

He chuckled and motioned to his friend "Restrain the blond one then go back out and help Harlem with the money. I've got this one." The big guy grabbed Niall by his shoulder's and yanked him up, and basically dragging him over to one of the bolted down counters.

"If you cooperate with me....Liam. Then your buddy won't get hurt....well not anymore than he already is at least. It's all up to how well **YOU** behave."

For a split second I thought ti was Louis he was talking about, but then I realized it was Niall he was talking about. "O-ok." I kept my eyes trained on the brute who was tieing Niall's wrists tightly behind the steel counter legs; Niall looked so scared and I had no idea how to stop this.

"Well Liam, tell me, where dose your buddy keep the safe around here?"

"I already told you, there is none. So go aw-" A loud smack ripped through the air as a punch was laid on Niall's already badly bruised cheek. "Shut it you!"

"That's enough Emmanuel."

Emmanuel, I'm assuming that's his name, looked over at 'bossy boots' here and nodded before looking back down at a teary eyed Niall. "What about the short red head at the bar?" _Oh no, Olly. Niall's girlfriend....If there's one thing you never do is mess with her. Niall will literally kill anyone who tries to hurt her._

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

He punched Niall again and again before turning back to his partner. "Leave her be. For now; that'll be all Emmanuel." Emmanuel growled and walked back without another word. Well not one that I could make out in English.

"Where was I...Oh right. You were about to tell me where Mr.Horan keeps that safe."

Sweat beaded down my forehead and neck as the tension rose. The gunman pressed the gun barrel harder against my head, forcing my body back. My palms hit the tiled floor trying to regain my balance. "You're a smart guy Liam., and I bet you want to help your friend." I slowly nodded. "So help me. Help you." He then got sickeningly close to me, sliding the gun across my jaw line in a threatening manner. _Like, can you not._

"Um, well...I'd love to help, but I don't actually know where the safe is, and neither dose Niall."

Anger was bubbling in the man's eyes. He huffed and chuckled "Well I'm sure I can 'jog' your memory." The man got up and stormed over Niall. He knelt down and grabbed the back of Niall's head, yanking him back by his fading blond hair. Yanking him back forcefully. "I think you should think harder Liam. Niall's only going to get hurt even worse from here." I could see Niall visibly stiffen, and the grip on the back of his head was tightening by the second. My throat was dry and my mind was going every which way, I knew what they wanted but giving it to them was what I was told exactly not to do. Niall's family has an extremely large amount of money that was split between Niall and his brother Greg; Niall keeps most of the money in an off shore bank account back in his home town in Ireland, but he also keeps a large amount of the money here in the restaurant.

_Come on Liam you've got one choice..._ The gunman then pulled out a knife and nonchalantly placed the blade to Niall's throat. I couldn't take it anymore "Ok, fine I'll show you. Just please don't hurt him." The gunman snickered at me before releasing Niall's hair and putting the knife away. "Good boy, now lets go." He raised the gun, pointing it at me. I took a shaky step, getting of the floor.

"Well, let's get going"

He pushed the gun against my temple, making me take a step. We don't even move past the counter where Niall was when I could hear sirens. "Cops! Cops! Someone called the cops!" A sly smile shined on my face.

_You did it Louis..You did it._

"You little punk!"

I felt a Punch slam into my cheek, a loud crack rippling through the air. I was sure that I was positive that the gunman had probably broken something in his hand.

"Grimmy come one, we've gotta bail!" Emmanuel ran back into the room and Grimmy nodded.

"Go, I'm gonna take care of the snitch here." Grimmy looked at me darkly.

"You are in for a world of pain, boy. Do you know what I'm do to snitches like you?" I shook my head, even though I had a fairly good idea of what he'd do. Glancing around the room I was looking for anything to use in self defense, but instead a small grey body caught my eye....Louis? He was perched on top of some of the ceiling pipes glaring down at us.

Fear swelled up in my chest, if Louis was seen, they'd shoot him. Grimmy clicked off the safety and took aim "Hate to do this, but you left me no choice Liam. Guess you're gonna be sleeping with the fishes."

Before I could even blink the same large grey body I'd seen just a moment ago lunged itself forward...Louis had lurched forward and tackled Grimmy down, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. After a minute Grimmy threw Louis off, sending him rolling on the ground before slamming into the refrigerator. "Man, bad idea cat boy." Grimmy raised his gun and aimed straight for Louis. _Oh hell no!!_ Everything ran in slow motion as I bolted forward, grabbing the hand holding the gun. We struggled for a minute when * _BANG_ * I clutched my chest, the blood drenching my palm.

"Liam!"

I started to fall back, stumbling before hitting the ground. My vision was spotty and I couldn't hear much but some loud ringing; I saw Zayn, one of my co-workers and best friend, run in with an officer who both took down my shooter, I think I heard more officers approach. Next thing I knew, Louis was sitting over me with tears streaming down his face. He was talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, then a mop of brown curls came into view. Then everything went black.

**Author's note: Aren't I an evil little stinker.....Have fun crying as much as I did while writing this.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**JK!!!!**

 

 

**Are you kidding me, this took me over two months to write! There's no way I'm gonna make y'all wait any longer!**

_~ >>>>>*<<<<<<~ _

Louis' P.O.V.

* _Beep_ * * _Beep_ * * _Beep_ * * _Beep_ * * _Beep_ *

"Come on Liam...We've only just met, I don't wanna lose you yet."

I sat next to Liam while he lay motionless on the bed with dozens of tubes sticking out of his flawless skin. He'd only gotten out of extensive surgery an hour ago and I could already feel the guilt and fear take over. _This was all my fault._

* _Flashback_ *

Everything was going fine today...but now we were under attack.

_I clung onto Liam's arm, unsure of what to do. He looked down at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "Shh, babe, It's ok. Let's just get on the floor now, ok?" I nodded and did my best to relax. My ears were strained, being flatted through fear. Liam guided us down to the ground quickly, sliding behind the counter. There was so much shouting outside the kitchen doors, I felt a panic attack coming on, but I knew that Liam needed me to be strong now and panicking could get us found and killed._

_Shacking, that's what I did when I was scared. I couldn't stop it today, so I just shook there like a leaf in Autumn; Liam draped a comforting arm around me, engulfing me in a comforting warmth. It wasn't any secret that I was scared out of my wits and I'm fairly certain that Liam could sense it to; out of nowhere Liam pulled me onto his lap, much he did yesterday, a similar feeling bubbled up in my chest as he pulled me into his chest._

_And as if this couldn't get any worse, we heard people yelling about if there were more employee's in the building, and that meant Liam. He turned to me and cupped my cheeks: "Lou, babe. I need you to take my phone and hoodie, go hide and call for help, love. Can you do that?" Leaving Liam here all alone was not what I wanted to do. Tears were burning my eyes as I shook my head "No, I want to stay with you." Trying to convince Liam to let me stay was pointless. "Please Lou. It's my job to keep you safe, I love you to much to see you to possibly get hurt. Please, for me, hide." He loved me. Liam really loved. No one's actually loved me before, not even my own parents loved me. Liam gave me his phone a took off his grey hoodie to let me slip it on. More tears were trying to spill over, but I wasn't gonna let them. Before getting up, I had a dark thought; What if this was the last chance to tell him? I couldn't take the chance. "L-love you, Lili." I then placed a kiss to his cheek._

_As I got up and ran to look for a hiding place, my cat instincts started to kick in; a stack of crates caught my eye, they led up to a line of suspended pipes that looked big enough and strong enough to hold my weight. So I jumped up and straight onto the stack of crates then gracefully crawled onto the pipes. I took out Liam's phone from the hoodie pocket and delicately handled the fragile object. Thankfully, Liam already had it unlocked and all I had to do was call the police-Wait. I know who to call._

_~ >>>>>*<<<<<~ _

_***Flashback inception*** _

_**3rd person.** _

_**It was like every other Saturday, Louis was locked in an empty house for the day. He was cleaning the den like his uncle had told him to have done by the time he'd come back and Louis was almost done when he heard a familiar slam....HE was home.** _

_**"Where's that worthless cat?!"** _

_**Louis knew what that meant, it was that time of day again.** _

_**Louis dropped the book that he was holding and made a b-line to the kitchen and flew up the stairs heading for his room when two strong arms grabbed at his shoulders, yanking him back down the stairs.** _

_**"You come when I call, you stupid cat!"** _

_**Louis' uncle pushed him down the last two steps causing Louis to tumble down and rolling right into the side table, bruising his already hurt hip. ((A/N: You all are going to hate me after this.))** _

_**Louis curled in on himself, taking all of the hits that were given. Soon those punches turned into kicks, then they turned into choking, and finally it went farther that Louis ever thought possible...It turned into slashing. John, Louis' uncle, lifted up Louis' shirt. He then took both of Louis' wrists and held them down with his knees before taking out a silver pocket knife, drawing a fine line across his stomach. Louis screamed and screamed as the knife was dragged painfully slow across his skin.** _

_**"You deserve every ounce of pain....You stupid mistake."** _

_**Tears were flooding down Louis' face as the blood trickled down the sides of his torso. John finally got off Louis and went to get something out of another room, and Louis just laid there as usual. He was just too weak to really move at this point. His head rolled to face the window and what Louis saw almost gave him a heart attack; Louis saw a mop of brown curls and pair of bright emerald green eyes staring at him intently. The man had on a black v-neck, a red plaid shirt, black skinny's...and a gun in hand. Louis could barely make out the gold police badge attached to the belt from where he was positioned....Louis had hope. Hope that he wouldn't have to suffer this any more.** _

_**The mystery man slowly opened the glass back door and bolted through it. He closed the door quietly and bolted behind the very lounge chair that Louis was lying in front of. As best as Louis could he craned his aching neck to get a better look at the detective, he peered over and placed a finger to his lips telling Louis to 'keep quiet'. Louis then slowly nodded, his brown cat ears quivering.** _

_**"What's your name? Is it Louis?" He whisperers.** _

_**Louis nodded really slow, all of his energy going to the effort of stopping the slow bleeding on his abdomen. "I'm Harry. I'm a detective. Don't worry, we're here to help. All I need you to do is to be really quiet about me, think you could do that?" Using all the energy Louis could muster, he gave Harry another nod before hearing the pounding foot steps of John. Harry ducked back behind the chair just as John stormed back into the room; John walked back over to me with a dark gleam in his eyes before wrapping his hands around my throat, lifting me off the ground by nothing but my THROAT and throwing me across the room.** _

_**My shoulder and back hit against the book shelf, causing large and heavy books to fall on top of me.** _

_**"Say nighty night, you son of a-"** _

_**"I DARE you, to finish that sentence." John froze, his face full of rage and a hint of fear.** _

_**"Drop the knife and step away from the hybrid."** _

_**Louis took that as his Que to scram, so he pushed books off himself and scurried over to hide behind a table. Peeking out from his hiding place behind the table, Louis saw Harry slowly start to advance on John, gun still pointed right at him. A large group of heavily armed police officers rushed in a grabbed John and dragged him down the hall; Harry put his gun back in it's holster and looked around for Louis before finally seeing the boy's terror filled blue eyes peering out from behind the table. Harry smiled at Louis and slowly walked over to where he was hiding; he crouched down and kept his friendly smile "Come here Louis, he's not gonna hurt you anymore."** _

_**~ >>>>>*<<<<<~ ** _

_**Louis' P.O.V.** _

**_Harry led me out of that hell hole and over to a paramedic who was nice enough to bandage me up. He told me that thankfully it wasn't deep enough for stitching, so that was good; I was now sitting on the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders when Harry walked up to me, another kind smile on his face. "Well, I'm happy to say that that sorry son of a b &@#% is going away for a long time, thanks to the tip from that neighbor of yours." Harry pointed over to my neighbor and friend Zayn. I smiled at Zayn and my ears perked up when Harry started to pet them softly. _ **

_**"You're crushing on Zayn, aren't you?" Harry gasped and acted as if he wasn't hiding a secret. "...Maybe." I chuckled and pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulder's. "Louis, if you're ever in any trouble, call me. I'm available 24/7." Harry then gave me card with the name 'Harry Styles, head detective of the Hybrid Protection Department' and phone number written on it. "You got it. Thank's again Harry."** _

_***End of flashback inception*** _

_I quickly typed in Harry's number, thank full that I had taken the time to memorize it, into Liam's phone; the shouting continued to get even louder and my fear continued to even worse as it bubbled up even more._

_"Styles."_

_"Harry?" I whisper yelled._

_"Louis?! Is that you? Is something wrong?" I smiled at the familiar voice on the other side, but I couldn't ignore the shakiness in both of our tones._

_"Yeah its me. Harry, I'm scared ." I could hear Harry shushing people, his voice full of urgency._

_"Are you hurt? Lou, what's going on?" I could hear the shouting much more clearly, and the unmistakable sound of someone getting punched over and over again._

_"There's a guy with a gun....we're being held hostage."_

_"Where are you Louis? And can you see anyone else?" I craned my neck over and could barely make out a guy beating down on Niall and another guy threatening Liam._

_"I'm at a restaurant called 'The Shamrock'-" I could hear Harry barking out orders and then rushed breathing going against the phone._

_"And I think there's five maybe six armed guys here. Harry their hurting people."_

_"Ok Louis I'll be there in ten minutes, get somewhere safe. Stay safe little buddy." The line then went dead._

_"Don't you lay a hand on her!"_

I was starting to grow a little uneasy, so I made the daring call of starting to crawl on top of the pipes. My cat instincts were working magic as I stalked above the kitchen unnoticed and as quiet as a mouse. No one was paying attention to me and that was all part of the plan, even though Harry told me to stay safe which most likely meant stay out of trouble. I had reared around a corner back to where Liam and I were just moments ago and I swear the sight I was seeing made me want to explode; I saw a gun being pointed to Liam's head.

_Sirens were then all of a sudden very audible and someone started yelling 'Cops! Cops!'. The gunman yelled at Liam and punched him in the face, forcing him to the ground. "You are in for a world of pain boy. Do you know what I do to snitches like you?" Liam shook his head, and a gun was clicked and raised. **Oh hell no!!**_

_Everything moved so fast, with in seconds I was leaping off of the pipes and towards the shooter. My cat fangs shot through and after I was close enough I bit down on his should and hung on for dear life. I was hanging on with all my strength and scratching his face and anything else I could get my hands on in an attempt to save Liam, only to feel a hand tightly grab at my hair, throwing me off; rolling on the floor until I slammed up against the refrigerator. A very sharp pain shot through my head and I could hardly focus my senses for a second._

_"Man, bad idea cat boy."_

_I covered my ears and face to try and get the ringing to stop...._ * _Bang!!_ *

_My eyes shot open, Liam was stumbling back until he finally hit the ground. I scrambled over and almost broke down right there; I could see Niall out of the corner of my eye as he was yanking at his restraints in order to get over to Liam and I, but the knots were just to tight for him. Liam was bleeding profusely, his hand wasn't doing a very good job of stopping the bleeding, so I quickly pushed a hand under Liam's and the other on top of his._

_"Louis!? Louis are you ok, we hear gun fire!"_

_A mop of familiar chocolate curls came into my line of vision. He looked frantic and flushed._

_"I'm fine, but Liam's not."_

_Harry gripped the radio from his belt and switched it on "This is 9th sector, 442, we need an ambulance. Shots fired, one wounded male, early twenties possibly. Heavy bleeding, high risk situation."_

_I could see the gun man out of the corner of my eye. He was trying to get away. I hissed, Zayn had just gotten in and within seconds him and another officer were taking him down. "That's some boyfriend you've got there Styles." Harry looked up at Zayn and smiled "Yeah he sure is something." Soon the paramedics arrived and started to whisk Liam off. I wanted to go with him, but I couldn't, the paramedics said the do to the nature of his injuries they needed to get him into the E.R. for surgery stat. And when I tried to follow on foot, I felt two strong arms, no, four strong arms hold me back. Niall and Harry._

_"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Niall, Zayn, and Harry all took turns in keeping me busy while the other two cleaned my hands. Once we were done, Harry drove Zayn and I in his squad car which was probably against the rules and could get him fired....well he was head of the department so, oh well. He drove Zayn and I while Niall drove himself and his shaken up girlfriend, Olly, in his car._

* _End of flashback_ *

_~ >>>>>*<<<<<~ _

**A/N: If you've made it this far, then I commend you on you're dedication. Oh and if you've cried as much as I have while reading this....I bless your face for not stopping.**

_~ >>>>>*<<<<<~ _

I'm currently sitting next to Liam in his hospital room. He looked so peaceful, but at the same time he looked frail and much older the he actually was.

"Louis. Someone's here to see you."

Harry and Zayn looked up to me and the back at each other. Niall and Olly did the same thing; A tall woman walked in, her bushy brown hair tied up into a neat bun. She looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Louis, I'm Eleanor Calder, but you can call me El. I'm a case manager for 'Second Chance', well better yet, your case manager, and I need talk to you. Is it ok if your friends step out for a minute?" I looke over at Niall, Harry, Zayn, and Olly unsure if I should say yes or no. Then Olly spoke up.

"Hey Niall, I'm hungry. You wanna come and get something to eat with me?"

"Sure babe." Niall and Olly walked off hand in hand. Only looking back once to smile at me.

"Come on Zayn, I'm pretty hungry to." Once everyone was gone, Eleanor closed the door, leaving the room in a thick silence. The only noise in the room was the reassuring beeps from Liam's heart monitor.

"Louis, may I ask you a very important question?" I drew my knees up to my chest and nodded.

"Sure." Eleanor smiled and opened a notebook.

"Ok, well I'm unsure of how to phrase this, but if given the chance, would you like to be moved to a different foster family?"

My eye grew wide and my ears perked up.

"No! Never. I'm happy here, don't make me leave. Liam's been so kind, sweet, and generous. He took a bullet for me, he took punches for me. Taking me away is like stabbing him in the back, ten fold; I love him far to much to do that."

Eleanor's's smile grew wide and after scribbling down a few notes closed her notebook. She then reached into her brief case and pulled out a packet of papers. "Well then this should make you very happy." I slowly took the papers from her and glanced at it before literally flipping out. It was a partially filled out adoption form's. "Liam filed them out before you were even sent to him. He told me that 'No matter who this child was going to be, I want to be apart of them growing up, and to keep them forever.' All they need are your signature of consent to make it official, and I have a pen right here." My hands were shaking, Liam wanted to keep me forever..even before he even met me. I slowly took the pen from Eleanor and signed the line right above Liam's. "Well, congratulations Louis. I hope two are very happy from here on out; I'll call in a few months for the last check up and then you'll be all set. Good bye Louis." Eleanor stood up and waved before walking out of the room.

My heart was beating so hard, _I've just been adopted.....and by the sweetest guy ever to walk the earth next to Jesus_.

"L-louis, what-where am I? And why are you crying?"

My head shot around and surely Liam's kind, chocolate brown eyes were staring back at mine.

"Liam!"

I quickly jumped up into Liam's hospital bed, being wary of the all the wires and tubes before crawling into his arms, and peppering his face with kisses. "Haha, Louis...L-louis, hey baby." Liam pulled me back and then pulled me back closely again before gasping and groaning in pina. "Lili, are you hurting?" Liam cringed and shook his head "No, not to bad...but could you shift a little to the right?" With a soft smile I shifted over to the right and Liam opened the covers, motioning me with his head to crawl under. "Lay with me?" My smile grew as I carefully crawled over all the tubes and sliding under next to Liam, letting him drape the cover's over us. He then let his arm hook around my body to pull me even closer in to his side; Liam nuzzled his nose against my ears and kneaded my hip softly.

"Did they hurt you?"

I looked up at Liam and shook my head "Nothing more than a few bruises and some small scratches. Doc. says I might have strained my wrist though, but I don't think so..." Liam chuckled and brushed some hair out of my face "Well you're **far** better off then I am right now." I could feel worry start to bubble up in my belly, LiLi. I started to tug at Liam's hospital shirt before slowly pushing it up his torso, finding thick white bandaging over where he was....you know. Shot.

Sadness filled my heart, he was hurt trying to protect me. I slowly dragged my hand over it, feeling the smooth bandages with my fingertips. "Louis?" Tears started to drip down my cheeks and over the bridge of my nose as I came to the realization that Liam must've loved me enough to almost die for me; Liam....my lovely Liam. Liam cupped my cheeks and dried my tears. Pulling my gaze to meet his "Don't cry Lou, or else I'm gonna start crying. And we both know that no one wants or needs to see that ." I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over as a sob racked chuckle escaped my lips.

"Well you're the only family I have now. Without you...I'm lost." Not a moment later I could hear the door open and a familiar voice filled the room.

"I was in the car when I realized that, Oh Liam you're awake . Good, I just wanted to leave you with a 'Raising Hybrid Teen's' guide. It has all the information for special hybrid doctors, schools, call centre's, recreational sports etc. I'll just leave it here, and congratulations!" As Eleanor was leaving, Liam cocked his head to the side. "Congratulation's on what? 'Raising a Hybrid Teen' guides, What on earth-" Liam fell silent and turned to look right at me with the biggest smile on his face. "No, did you- Louis did you-"

" * _chuckles_ * I signed my part of the adoption forms. We're a family now." Liam's eyes softened as he rose a delicate hand to rest on my cheek "We were a family even without the consent of the government. No matter what anyone says, I love you."

"Love you to."

I nestled back down and basked in the warmth that Liam provided. We were in a comfortable silence when I started to hear a familiar laugh. Harry.

"Liam, dude you're, like, not dead."

Niall and Olly rushed in and over to give Liam a hug, with Harry and Zayn right behind them.

"Hey Lou. Comfy?"

I looked up at Harry and nodded before nuzzling even closer to Liam's side. I could feel Liam's chest rumble as he chuckled... _I love this guy a little too much._

"Harry....First off, YOU ARSE!! I'm pissed that you did the complete opposite of what I told you about leaving 'little gifts' at my house.....Anyway, I'd like you to me-"

"* _Chuckles_ *Louis, I know. I've met him once before, about two years ago."

I looked up at Liam and nodded "Harry saved my life." Liam gasped and started to look from me to Harry for an explanation.

"You, know each other?"

"Yeah; I had a big break in a case and turned out that the suspect I was after was Louis' uncle. When I got there, the man was beating the crap out of the poor little guy, guessed it'd been happening for years." The grip that Liam had on me was getting tighter, pulling me in very, very close.

"I hate that, that someone would ever do that to you, it...the thought just makes my blood boil." _Aww, he cares. I feel loved._

"Of course I care, I mean who couldn't love you. You're too cute!"

Ok, so A) I couldn't believe I just said that out loud and B) He loves me! "Aw, thanks."

"Liam! You're ok!"

My head snapped in the direction of a red headed girl who was apparently barging into the room straight for Liam, and I'm not really sure what came over me but when the girl tried to touch Liam I hissed and batted her away. The girl walked by wide eye'd before relaxing and giving off a soft smile. "Louis, it's ok love. This is Olly, she's Niall's girlfriend and one of my closest friends." I looked back at Olly and she waved at me, I waved back and nestled back under Liam's cover's. "It's ok Liam, I met Niall earlier, but I wouldn't blame him for not remembering me. He was in shock after all."

"Jeez Olly, thanks for leaving me all alone back there."

When I heard that familiar Irish voice I looked up and cringed slightly.

"Oh sorry Niall, you ok? Babe."

Olly rushed over and Niall wrapped and arm around her waist; Niall looked...just, in pain. He had bruises all over his face, a busted lip, black eye, and what looked like a possible broken nose.

"Hey Liam. How ya feelin'?"

I relaxed and shifted so that Liam could sit up, then I laid back down against him, my head tucked under Liam's chin. "I'm good. No one was **horribly** injured. I think you and were the only 'casualties'."

Olly made Niall sit down before sitting in his lap, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. An odd jealousy bubbled in the pit of my stomach as I watched Olly and Niall, I then looked over to Harry and saw him holding Zayn in his lap and giving him Eskimo kisses. _Wish I could do that to._

Liam seemed to notice my sudden change in mood as he crained to look over at me. "You ok?" I shook my head. "Why?" I looked up at Liam before turning back to look at his love struck friends. Liam followed my gaze and looked at them, he then nodded as if he understood what I was going on about . "I understand Louis, I completely understand how you feel." I looked down at my hands, playing with the corner of the blanket. Liam grabbed the blanket, dragging it up until it was resting at my chin and entangled our legs together.

"But who said we can't have that too?" Liam wrapped an arm around my waist, with another resting on my neck. He inched closer before fitting our lips together. I laid to hand down against his chest, feeling around for his heart beat, while Liam moved the hand from my neck back around to scratch my ears, causing a purr to rumble through my chest and throat. I wasn't really sure what was going on, or why it was going on...but it just made sense, he really did know what I wanted and wasn't afraid to give it to me. I moved my head back against Liam's lips slowly, enjoying the pleasurable scratches over the backs of my ears and scalp, _Man Liam sure dose know how to worm his way into **my** heart more than once. _

Liam pulled back and kissed the tip of my nose sweetly, wrapping his arms around my small frame. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that....Love you. I love you so, so much Louis."

I nudged my nose up against Liam's throat, bumping his adam's apple slightly. "And I love YOU, Liam. I love you more than should be legal."

We spent the whole day there, laying around and giving one another kisses while Niall, Harry, Zayn, and Olly all took pictures and spent the day texting them to Liam for 'safe keeping'. I was loving every minute of it, and there was one picture in particular that was also my favorite: Niall had snapped a photo of Liam and I snuggled together, like literally we looked like a human pretzel, we were holding hands in some odd way in our odd position with my head resting on top of Liam's....we looked cute in a painful way. Liam and I laughed some more at all the cute pictures and talked with everyone for hours before somehow managing to fall asleep in each other's strong embrace. _I hope this lasts FOREVER._


End file.
